Army of the Blessed
by the-Skye-is-the-limit
Summary: Twelve mortals have been gathered by the Mistress, who the gods will bless, they will train and become the ultimite army to help defeaft Kronos! Set a bit before the last olympiayn (is that how you spell it?), but Nico is thirteen, going on to fourteen. NicoxOC, and pretty much all of the characters are made up OCs. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO. Enjoy ;)**

Prologue: The Gathering.

The ship was ready. The Mistress smiled warmly. Finally, after so long, the gods had actually listened and approved of her idea. She had sent one of her most faithful demigods to select the honoured few, who would be vital for her plan. In a quick _poof! _she was on board, gently stroking the smooth, polished wood banister of the grand staircase.

Her bare feet were silently moved across the floor, and she suddenly realised how quiet it was, almost deathly still the whole place was. And how, within a few hours, the whole place would be full of life, teenagers who had been chosen to work hard, to fulfil their destiny.

The Mistress took out a folded piece of paper. which her demigod had sent her. Twelve names were careful written down, as if she had though well and hard before making her decision.

Jackson Harris

Lewis Thomson

Charles Harte

Bruno Potts

Anastasia Flame

Annika Siram

Sophia McClain

Tara Minett

Annabel Cherwell

Victoria Williams

Michaela O'Donnell

Lusheeta Amin

The Mistress had no idea who these people were, or even if they were capable or doing the greatness that were expected of them, but she trusted her demigod's choice. Making her way to the main steering wheel, she saw that one of her good friends was there.

Nico di Angelo looked out of the massive windows, hands behind his back, and The Mistress thought he looked about twenty years older than thirteen, like she always did. His eyes were dark and terrifying as usual, his hair was sloppy and messy as usual, his hand was touching his short sword, as usual. He was exactly as she remembered him a few weeks ago except...

"You've got a new scar," the Mistress said, making him jump and spin around. "On your cheek."

Nico smiled softly, and touched his new scar, almost self-consciously.

"Yeah. I saw Luke the other day, and he wasn't happy that I said 'No'."

The Mistress's eyes went dark.

"So he's still recruiting?"

"That's what it looked like. We're running out of time before he declares war."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much, hopefully until next summer, but he's getting stronger each day. It doesn't look good."

Until next summer. That was a good six months away **(A/n it's set in the beginning of November)**, but the Mistress was getting doubtful.

"Do you think that we can train them in time?" The Mistress asked worriedly.

Nico shrugged.

"Depends if they give up a good fight or not."

"I'd rather not think about the 'or not' part."

"Me too."

The pair stared out of the window in silence for a few seconds, before taking out the note she was looking at, and pressed it into Nico's hand.

"I'll go fire up the machine. Will you put these names into the computer?"

Nico nodded, and as The Mistress turned to leave, he asked,

"Do you know when Claudine's getting back?"

She paused, then shook her head.

"I just hope she's alright," the Mistress sighed, before leaving the room, to turn on the machine that would hopefully transport the mortals to the ship.

Jack woke upon a hard bed, feeling that he wasn't in his room, seeing that he wasn't and freaking out. All the walls were padded, like the ones that insane people were put into to hide them away in, and that fact didn't make him feel any better.

What if his parent's had secretly thought he was mental, and organised that he would be removed from his home? For good?

Jack desperately tried to think of a different explanation. There were eleven other beds in the room, which must of meant something. Right?

One by one, more people started to appear on the beds, each of them demanding answers for the people already in the room. The Mistress watched, interested from a camera hidden carefully put into one of the furthest corners of the room.

When the last one arrived, The Mistress turned on the microphone, and spoke into it.

"Please stay calm. A door is going to open, and if you want to know why have been taken here, I would advise you to go through it. That is all."

Jack frowned. "Did anyone else think that we just received orders from a seven year old?"

Nobody answered. Just as she has promised, a door popped open out of one of the walls, and revealed another chamber, that resembled what seemed to be a board room, with a high ceiling, and a raised desk at the front with a white board behind it for sharing ideas.

Jack wasn't eager to go through the doorway and into the board room and neither did anyone else. It was like they were all afraid to, because they didn't know what was awaiting them there. The seven year old was on speaker phone again.

"Well?" she asked, like a teacher asking for homework, which sounded weird coming from someone in year three **(A/N that's the second grade, for all those Americans out there ;)**, and then with a sigh, she said,

"Look, if you don't leave soon, the chamber you are currently located in will seal itself off, and we can't get you out after that."

After that, everyone seemed to be very keen to get into the board room, pushing and shoving. Luckily, everyone knew each other as they were in the same year, so there wasn't much violence, and soon they seated themselves on the twelve seats around the big, oak table. Twelve… there was something about that number. There were twelve people, twelve beds in the padded room, and now twelve seats in the board room. And the big, gilded horseshoe shape on the centre of the table… Jack knew he had seen that somewhere before. Anastasia and Annika obviously did, as they looked a bit shocked, so Jack guessed it wasn't normal to see the shape on tables. Annika mouthed something to Ana, and she nodded grimly. What did she mouth? Sleek dogs? Leek bogs? And that was when the giant, double doors opened…

The Mistress walked in to the shaken up, nervous teenagers, all dressed in all sorts of this and that. _Nightclothes,_ The Mistress assumed, but they were a bit…odd. Never mind.

Smiling warmly, she notice two of the chosen twelve do a slight bow or curtsey to her, as if knowing who she really was. Interesting. The other ten must have thought they were mad, and honestly, The Mistress couldn't blame them. She was in the form of a seven year old, dressed in a simple brown dress, with a chestnut coloured head scarf over her mousey hair, and her feet were bear.

"Greetings, chosen ones," she announced, her voice ringing loud and clear. The twelve mortals stayed eerily silent.

"I am pleased to welcome you aboard, the finest ship of the seas, the Thloio, **(A/N I think that's Greek for boat :S)** were you have been chosen to save mankind."

"Excuse me?" one of the bossier looking girls said.

"Save mankind, what type of mutant super heroes do you take us for! We're just kids, not some highly trained warriors!"

The Mistress smiled gently at her. "What is your name, child?"

The girl looked a bit hesitant, before answering, "Tara, Tara Minett."

"Well, Tara, you have been chosen by someone who has been watching you closely for a while now, all of you, and has picked you to be blessed with great power and responsibility."

All of the chosen ones had stopped listening after she had mentioned that someone was watching for a while. Questions started buzzing the air, and the once deathly quite room, became almost deafening.

"Hush, please!" The Mistress shouted, and it went still again.

"The person who I had pick twelve mortals, is a daughter of Hecate, blessed by me, is currently…"

The doors creaked open, and The Mistress's voice trailed off. For standing in the doorway, right in the doorway, was someone she hadn't seen for _ages_.

Claudine Ainsworth walked in, hands on hips, sunglasses on head, and a grin stretched across her face. The presented her arms in a _Voila!_ sort of way and said,

"Oh, hey guys! Fancy seeing you here."

**That's the prologue up! Stay tuned, as chapter 1 is on it's way…**


	2. Army of the Blessed - Chapter 1

**Hey guys! There are just one or two things that I think I should mention: Anastasia's last name isn't 'Flame', it's 'Flight', and Claudine's character calls the Mistress 'milady'. Enjoy ;)**

Claudine's POV

"Claudine!" pretty much everyone in the board room yelled when I walked in, the chosen twelve, because I was in their class, and Nico and milady, because they were good friends of mine, and I hadn't seen them for a while.

Grinning madly, I went up to hug my friends, and then started laughing when I saw everyone's faces.

"Guy's, seriously, you should close your mouths, you're going to catch flies!" I said, as all of my classmates looked like fishes out of water.

"Gods, you look so surprised!"

"We are!" Annika said, squinting slightly, as she had left her glasses on her bedside table. "Out of all the people I expected to walk in at that moment, you were at the bottom of the list, right next to the band members of MCR."

Annika is a huge My Chemical Romance fan, so I wasn't surprised that she had mentioned them after ten minuets of being on the Thloio.

I walked to the desk at the head of the table, leaped up onto it, and started swinging my legs, trying to decide on the best way to tell them why they had been kidnapped at three in the morning.

"Um…ok, I don't really know how exactly to break this news to you, but…"

They looked kinda freaked out, like I was going to tell them that they had been kidnapped by aliens, or something. Well, close enough.

I decided just to get it out all in one go.

"Greek gods are real, and they need your help," I rushed, leaving everyone wondering what the Hades I had just said.

Before they could rudely interrupt me in a way that I probably would to anyone who had spoke that fast, I tried to explain best I could.

"Do you guys know much about the Greek gods?" I asked, before swiftly moving on so that I wouldn't have to take all night.

"Well…they're real, and they really need an army, a secret weapon almost, to…"

"Whoa, hold up a sec," Tara, one of the bossier type of girls, butted in, just as I had feared. Dang.

"Are you saying…we are part of an army now?! We're kids, not super mutant freaks! I don't want to go to war, I want to go home!" She stuck out her bottom lip (On purpose, by accident, I don't really know)

I sighed. I had expected at least one of the chosen twelve to complain about being in an army, you know, because there is a high chance you would get killed? Actually, I'm surprised that only Tara was asking questions.

My eyes lit up as I had the perfect idea to show them what amazing powers they would get, if they stayed on.

I looked at milady. She took one look at me, before smiling and nodding, because I knew that she had figured out what I wanted to do. I turned back to the group of petrified faces, (except Tara, she was glaring at me) grin plastered on my face.

"First of all, Tara," I answered, looking pointedly at her.

"You aren't going to be _part_ of an army; you are going to be one. But," I quickly got in as she was opening her mouth to answer back.

"You won't be completely mortal, either." I finished, allowing that to sink in to them. I waited for any questions, which was a bit stupid as the eerily quiet board room was soon filled with deafening noise. Jackson and Lewis were both on their feet, red in the face, and shouting out questions, both of them looking angrier than I had ever seen them.

Charlie stayed seated, and trying to ask Ana what a mortal was, except Ana wasn't listening, but instead squealing happily with Annika, like they were happy about going to war.

Annabel was laughing nervously as if I was joking, trying to encourage Victoria to join in, who was ignoring her completely and in turn was freaking out while Sophia was desperately trying to calm her down, whilst trying to remain calm herself.

Tara was demanding answers form a very bemused Nico, as he tried to edge away as far as possible. Bruno and Michaela had tried asking milady questions, but she couldn't hear them over the racket, so they were sitting down, shoulders slumped.

The only person who had remained quiet the whole time was Lusheeta, head looking down into her lap, and then tentatively raised her hand.

I smiled warmly at her, before pressing a finger to my lips and blowing a long _shhhhhhhh…._ Everyone but Lusheeta had lost their voice, some of them clawing at their necks in panic. I actually think Vicky fainted then, but all my focus was on Lusheeta.

"Yes?"

"Well, um…" She almost whispered, suddenly very aware that everyone's attention was on her for once. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"You…you said that we weren't going to be completely mortal," Lusheeta started, her voice getting louder now.

"What is exactly going to happen to us?"

I knew this was coming, so I just answered honestly.

"The Twelve Olympians are going to bless you themselves," I stated proudly, as this doesn't happen normally. In fact, I don't think it has happened ever.

"Twelve Olympians?"

"Yup," I clarified, wondering if my plan was going to work or not. I cold tell that milady was watching me, and in the corner of my eye, I saw her wink.

Lusheeta was looking completely confused now. "What are the…"

"They are the twelve main Greek gods," I told her, still keeping everyone on mute, because I knew that they would most likely freak out into crazy desperation mode. Still keeping good control on the muting spell, I held out my right hand, and made a blue energy ball.

"This," I explained to my classmates as their facial expressions started to look like dazed fish again.

"Is what some people would call a ki ball. In technical term, it is all my powers right here, in my hand. The twelve Greek gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite and Dionysus will give each of you something similar."

Lusheeta carefully raised her hand again, as if scared to interrupt me, which was really sweet of her.

"You mean, Greek gods are real, and they want to give us a bit of their powers each? Wow, that would be awesome!" She breathed, her eyes shinning.

I shook my head. "You're right about the Greek gods being real, but they're not going to give you all a bit of their powers either. During the course of two weeks, you will all be examined and tested." I raised my voice a bit, now talking to everyone seated instead of just Lusheeta.

"At the end of the fourteen days, each of the gods will have chosen one of you lot each, and will pass a good amount of their powers to that one person. Therefore," I concluded, feeling that now was a good time to end my speech as I could see many people's eyes closing slowly.

"Therefore, that person will no longer be completely mortal anymore."

I could hear a couple of silent yawns now, so I decide to let them sleep. "Nico," I called over to a big mass of shadows where Nico was hiding from anymore pushy teenagers to come.

"Can you show everyone where their dorm is, please?"

After a few seconds of nothing, I saw Nico gradually emerge, glaring at me. I smiled sweetly in return.

"Thank you!"

When everyone was dragging their feet out of the doors following Nico, I almost forgot about the mute spell and snapped my fingers, loud and clear. Even though pretty much all of the sleepy teenagers were too tired to talk much, I knew that the spell had been broken, as Ana and Annika paused at the door before turning round to me and saying more or less simultaneous, "Goodnight, Claudine."

I really hoped it would be.

The Mistress was back in the steering room with Nico, gazing thoughtfully out of the widest reaching window.

"Claudine did a fairly good job at explaining the impossible," Nico noted aloud, making the Mistress to have an inside sigh.

"Quite correct, but there is still so much to explain."

"That's why I said 'fairly'"

She tried to think positive things about the bunch of so-called 'army' Claudine had chosen, but she couldn't help but feel sceptical about them. Well, tonight wasn't the night to think about that, the Mistress thought, as she tried to stifle a yawn. It was four o'clock in the morning, after all, and even the immortal need to sleep.

"Goodnight, Nico," the Mistress yawned loudly, and headed to her private quarters. Nico paused before saying softly,

"Goodnight, Hestia."

p**ls review. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Next Day

**Hello everyone, chapter 2 is here! And I am saying now, I should be uploading whenever I can, and I know that chapter 1 was a bit crap, so I will always from now on write in third person. **

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 2: The next day.

Anastasia didn't sleep very well that night. Sure, there was the whole thing about Greek gods being real and all, but the thing that kept her thinking until she was sure her brain would implode, was why Claudine had chosen _her_. At first she thought it was because the two of them were good friends, but Claudine didn't choose twelve of her closest friends.

Yawning, Anastasia put that thought aside, and sat up. She didn't really remember what the dorm looked like, it had been four in the morning and she was exhausted.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that the ceiling was higher than she expected, giving lots of room for the big, shiny portholes letting the light stream in. Anastasia frowned. It was November, meaning that if it was before eight, it would have been dark.

She quickly scanned the room, before laying eyes on a clock the size of a coffee table resting on the wall. Clearly, the Thloio knew nothing of the term "small scale".

"Ten thirty!" Anastasia exclaimed. She had never woken up after seven thirty before, and was genuinely shocked at the numbers on the wall. She swung her legs over the side of her beds and, looking around, realised that all the other eleven beds were empty. The others must have gone to breakfast without waking her. Anastasia wasn't sure if she should take this as a compliment or an insult. Never mind.

Flinging open the door, she found herself in a dark, wooden corridor, with doors leading off into other rooms.

Which was the one leading to breakfast? If there even was breakfast, Anastasia reminded herself. She carefully approached the first door she saw, before hesitating. There weren't any plaques labelling THE DINNER HALL or something, and she didn't want to walk into a boys changing room by mistake.

Anastasia was just about to go and barge into the stupid door, boy's changing room, or not, when she heard someone bit into an apple noisily, and said,

"Oh, hey there, Ana, I was looking for you."

Anastasia spun round in alarm and then felt relived. It was Claudine, leaning against the wooden wall, chewing her apple. Wiping her mouth, she said, "Come on, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?"

Anastasia shook her head. "Are you kidding? I'm starving! I just don't know where the door is…" she trailed off, gesturing to the many doors down the corridor.

Claudine just looked at her strangely, and then laughed as if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard.

"What?" Anastasia asked, her forehead crinkled. What did she say that was so stupid?

"Don't worry about the doors, they all lead to the mess hall," Claudine explained while crunching on her apple core.

"What?" Anastasia repeated, thinking what the Hades was going on. How could they all lead into the same room? Was it possible?

Claudine went to the door that was facing Anastasia, and opened it. It revealed a broom closet, filled with mops and brooms and dusty old rags. Anastasia was pretty sure that polish and dust was not being served for breakfast, and was opening her mouth to question Claudine, when she closed the door.

"They all lead to the mess hall," Claudine said, eyes glinting. "You just need to know how."

She pressed her hand against one of the panels in the door, and when she opened the door a second time, there was a big room (surprise, surprise) with a giant window lighting up a long table filled with every type of breakfast food you could ever imagine, and eleven, noisy, teenagers.

Anastasia's mouth dropped open, and then looked at Claudine who was grinning at her expression.

"The doors are enchanted," she explained, showing the door to Anastasia to look at in proper detail, and on the panel that Claudine had pressed, in tiny writing, there were the words MESS HALL.

"How did you do that?" Anastasia asked in awe, carefully examining the door on each side.

Claudine just laughed at that. "Daughter of Hecate, remember? I have my uses."

Hecate…the goddess of magic! Anastasia remembered now.

"The little girl from last night mentioned that! Is that how you made everyone go completely silent? You can do that?"

"Ana, I can change outfits with a snap of my fingers, a simple silencing spell is as easy as ABC."

Claudine tossed her finished apple in the bin, and walked in, yawning. Ana followed, and saw the little girl sitting at a desk, scanning through what looked like tattered, old paper scrolls, and making notes on an iPhone.

She looked up at Anastasia, and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to breakfast, Anastasia. Please, help yourself," she said, gesturing to the many choices that lay on the tables in front of her.

Claudine had already plonked herself down on a chair next to Annika, and was devouring a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal by the time Anastasia sat down and plucked a satsuma from an overflowing fruit bowl.

When she reached for a croissant, though, she noticed a big gilded horse shoe symbol, like the one on the table from last night, and her brow furrowed.

"It really is the Greek gods…" Anastasia thought aloud, slipping a segment of her fruit into her mouth, and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Annika asked, swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"Remember last night, in the board room?"

"Yeah, we learnt that we were part of an army now, and we were really excited, and Claudine made us all into gaping fish by silencing us all, and we saw what her ki ball looked like?" Annika stated, taking a swig from her water glass.

Anastasia looked at her with bewilderment.

"10 points for epic memory! And do you remember what Claudine sort of explained?"

Annika nodded.

"Yeah, that we be blessed by one god each. Ana, why are you basically making me repeat the storyline of last night?"

Anastasia frowned.

"First things first, my name is _Anastasia_ not _Ana_. Second, just a few minuets ago, Claudine said she could change her clothes with a snap of her fingers! Her Mom is Hecate, who is a _minor_ goddess, and we will each get a good dose of the _Olympians_ powers. Isn't that amazing!"

Ana's voice was getting more and more excited, eyes getting wider with every sentence she spoke.

Annika gave Anastasia a wide grin. "Yeah, it would be pretty cool." She mused for a second before asking,

"Hey, which god do you think will bless you?"

Ana's forehead crinkled, "I- I don't know! Could be anyone one of them, I suppose. I hope its Hades, though, because you know how much I respect him. You?"

Annika nodded, and chewed her lip slightly as she thought. Then, she shrugged. "Meh, I like all of them the same and I'm not extraordinarily enhanced in any of the gods categories. Except maybe music. Who's the god of music again? Ares?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Apollo, Annika. I don't think that the god of war would like being called the patron of music."

While Annika knew lots about Greek Mythology, Anastasia could get a flipping degree on the subject. It had been a passion of hers ever since she was little, and was completely obsessed with all the legends of heroes and magical items.

Then a sudden thought passed through her mind. "Hey, bet you five bucks that Jackson is going to be blessed by Dionysus," Anastasia said with a sly smile.

Annika snorted. "If anyone in out class could possibly be his son, it would be Jack. He is completely party animal, isn't he?"

Jack was the class clown back at their school, forever pulling pranks, throwing wild parties, and was almost always cracking up about something dumb. In fact, today was the first time Ana had seen him completely emotionless, and was strange looking at him without thinking that it could be his long lost, depressed twin.

It wasn't long until Hestia stood up and clapped her hands. Although it wasn't very loud, everybody fell silent, mainly because they all wanted answers. Claudine stood up, and crossed her arms.

"Okay, last night I did probably the most quickest and most confusing explanation anyone has ever described, so I'll try again."

She placed her hands on the table in front of her, and leaned forward.

"The Greek gods need you to help them defeat their daddy, Kronos, and they will give you power to do so," She paused for a second, before slumping back into her chair.

They room stayed completely deathly still, blank expressions on everyone's faces apart from Annika's and Ana's faces, which were lit up with joy.

Claudine looked ready to kill herself. "Look, if you didn't get it that time, then you all need to get your brains tested, seriously."

Linebreak~~~~~Linebreak

It turned out that everyone did understand what was going on, and believed it as well (though Claudine did have to demonstrate her powers before everyone was completely convinced) and so everyone got up from breakfast, and had a quick tour of the place.

Tara was sulking, not sharing the awe struck faces of everyone else in the little group. She hated them all. Especially Claudine.

_That evil little British bitch! _Tara thought angrily **(A/N Claudine is British like me **** and everyone else is from Seattle) **as Claudine did fancy little magic tricks to entertain everyone. Tara didn't really know Claudine very well, she had joined her school at the beginning of 8th grade, but now Tara instantly marked her as an enemy.

What type of psycho freak would kidnap her classmates, and force them into joining an army?

The only room that Tara was mildly fond of at the end of the tour was the gym, where they went to sort out weapons. It was also the largest room, full of latest gadgets of exercise, a sword arena (Tara wasn't sure she wanted to know if the red stuff on the floor of it was blood), climbing wall (with freaking lava pouring out of it) and a whole wall full of weapons.

Seriously, if you were a gun sort of person or if you preferred killing things old school and used a sword, that wall had it all.

Clothes racks full of armour was just underneath the wall of death, shiny bronze metal, some chain link, and one that looked like it was made from Cheeze n' Wieners. Okay.

Claudine grinned at the crowd in her annoyingly always cheerful way.

"See if there is one you like the look of. If not, we have another room full of these babies."

_Seriously? _Tara thought, alarms going of in her ears. They were just going to hand over these dangerous, _deadly_ weapons to twelve untrained kids?

Anastasia had no problem selecting two wickedly sharp twin blades that shrunk down into hair pins. Ana clipped them into her hair grinning madly. "Nice."

The party soon all had a weapon of there choice, that could shrink down into to various things. **(A/N I would write what everyone got, but it would be a massive spoiler, so I'll just mention what Tara got.)**

Tara gazed at all the choices and for the first time since she was on the ship, she couldn't help but think how awesome it would be to be able to fight with one of the weapon.

Should she decide on bow and arrows like Annabel? Or maybe adopt a sword like Lewis?

After ages and ages of picking up weapons, swinging them around a bit without decapitating anyone, Tara was the only one with out a weapon. She went into the extra weapon room for the 10th time, and saw something she had completely missed. A longish looking bronze pole lurking in the farthest corner, collecting dust and cobwebs, and Tara immediately picked it up, eager to try out the new weapon.

It balanced beautifully in her hand, and with a quick swipe, found out that she could move it swiftly with great elegance and poise.

And for the first time aboard the Thloio, she grinned. If she had to be trapped on this hell hole, the least she could do was kick butt in style.

"Hey!"

Tara's grinned slipped away. It was her new BFF, Claudine.

She turned around and saw Claudine's head poke into the room.

"What?"

"You had been gone a while and we were getting wori- were did you get that!"

Claudine's jaw dropped, and looked completely surprised.

Tara held up the weapon. "This? Oh, it was in the corner. Why, do I have to choose something else?"

Claudine shook her head slowly, still recovering from her shock.

"No, it's just – I've never seen someone who has never used any type of weapon to choose that. Even the best swordsman I know couldn't use it, and it was _forged_ for him. It looks absolutely perfect with you."

Now it was Tara's turn to look surprised. "Really? I just thought it was some dumb old weapon that no-one wanted anymore."

Claudine laughed gently.

"Tara, that dumb old weapon you have in your hand? It has a name you know."

"What?"

"It's called a trident."

**Dun dun DUN! So, Tara has chosen a trident? CLIFHANGR! (Well, sort of)**

**ANYWAY, so I know I haven't uploaded in about a BILLION YEARS but I only update if I feel like it, and I have lately been obsessed with rise of the guardians (and jack frost *blushes*) and…yeah.**

**So, it occurred to me that I haven't really described to you guys what my characters look like, so I'll do the quickest description EVER. **

**Jackson Harris = Brown eyes, light brown hair that is longer than most boy's hair, but doesn't reach his shoulder and a cocky grin.**

**Lewis Thomson = short dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, well toned body as he is really good at sport.**

**Charles Harte = blond hair that falls into his eyes, baby blue eyes, braces and he is really tall and thin.**

**Bruno pots = quite short, (not tiny, but smaller than the other boys) hazel eyes that often seem wide, olive skin, freckly face and blond hair that's darker at the roots naturally, and looks feathered.**

**Anastasia Flight = pale skin, few freckles on nose, long black hair that is usually pulled into high ponytail and icy blue/silver eyes.**

**Annika Siram = dark skin, purple glasses, dark brown eyes shoulder length black hair, MCR obsession.**

**Sophia McClain = Long purple hair (dyed), rather choppy after getting bored and hacking at it, olive skin and really dark , big eyes and quite big lips.**

**Tara Minett = Short reddish brown hair (dyed), big forehead, brown eyes, perfect body (grr)**

**Annabel Cherwell = she is Chinese, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, braces.**

**Victoria Williams = Long auburn hair, with a sweeping fringe, bluey-grey eyes and prefers the company of boys to girls.**

**Michaela O'Donnell = short brown hair, brown eyes, quite a plain boyish face.**

**Lusheeta Amin = dark skin, long dark brown hair that is often plaited, skinny body frame wide brown eyes and is often very timid, and braces.**

**Claudine Ainsworth = shoulder length blond hair (wtf? A girl that does not have brown hair?!) big, green eyes, olive skin, more of a curvy body than skinny, cannot sit still. EVER.**

**There we go, that is what everyone looks like (Wow, that took almost a page :S) and I am gabling on about nonsense, and I will try to update when ever I can. **

**Pls review ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is just a quick one, letting you know what the gods think about the chosen twelve…and quick notice, Annika Siram, is now FRANKIE Siram… yep, my friend who this is based on didn't really like the name Annika, so her name is now Frankie. **

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 3: First impressions.

The gods sat quietly in the throne room, all eyes resting upon the sphere screen that floated above the fire in the middle of the room. They were all paying attention closely, (except maybe Hermes who was checking his phone constantly for new messages) as they would all have to pick one person who they would bless.

The room was eerily quiet for the first few minuets, as no one dared to start speaking in fear they started an argument, until Aphrodite shrugged and folded her arms.

"To be honest, not one of them seems to be good at being beautiful," She said, while coating her lips in a shiny, red lipstick.

"Aphrodite!" Athena exclaimed, snapping shut the diary she was making notes in.

"What? No silly, I don't mean in looks, I mean by good nature!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the smarty pants, and Athena was relived that she wasn't as shallow as she had thought. Maybe.

Hera nodded as well, a disgusted look on her face. "Urgh, I can't believe you guys agreed to give a dose of your powers too _them_. They can barley hold a sword!"

"That punk can," Ares pointed out, and zoomed on to a broad shouldered teen, who was swinging a sword around like he had been doing it all his life.

"Hmm."

Everyone turned to look at Zeus, who was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Lucky for you, Hera, you don't have to bless one of the mortals," he said, making _mortals_ sound like a bad word.

Hera refused to bless any of the mortals, so Hades was going to bless one in her place, mainly because they had gone with Hestia's idea, instead of her own.

"I still don't see why we can't do my idea," Hera grumbled, bottom lip sticking out.

Zeus decided to be patient, instead of zapping her with lightning for not seeing why her plan was stupid.

"Hera, sweetie, we can NEVER bring Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter together," in a tone that most parents used to explain to their kids why always eating candy was bad for you. "They'll tear each other apart, remember?"

Hera said nothing, which Zeus was thankful for. The last thing he needed was to start having a fight with his wife.

Everyone looked back at the sphere. It was focused on Tara Minett now, as she was digging through the piles of weapons everywhere, and when she found the trident, everyone gasped.

"Is that – is that Percy's trident?" Athena asked, her face completely shocked.

Then she glared at Poseidon. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"Umm…" Poseidon scratched behind his ear and looked a bit nervous. "Well, you see-"

"That was you're son's!" Athena almost exploded, and was giving Poseidon such a look of death, he would have turned to ashes if he were mortal.

"Athena, I swear on the River Styx, I asked Percy before putting it there!" he protested, arms up as if to defend himself. "And look at her use it! She's a natural!"

Everyone's head turned back to the screen and saw Tara swinging it around with great poise and grace, that even Athena had to admit Poseidon had made a good choice. But she didn't say this to his face.

"Not many warriors can use a trident well," Ares pointed out swinging his own weapon, that kept morphing between a battle axe and a machine gun. "Even I have trouble using one and I am…you know, me."

The gods watched on as Tara found out that it was rare to find a newcomer using a trident, and Claudine explaining why.

Poseidon smiled secretly. He had a feeling he would be keeping a close on _this_ one.

**There we go! I am sorry it is so short, but I thought u guys wanted to hear from the gods POV, so this is like a mini chapter.**

**Coming up, the first day of training! Wow, sounds so official :S.**

**Pls review, xoxo Phoenix **


	5. Chapter 4 - Training

**Hellllooooo… everyone! I decided to try and update as much as possible because otherwise my friends will skin me, (I'm not kidding…it's effin terrifying) and quick reminder ANNIKA is now FRANKIE. Wow, I should check with my friends what characters they want to be called BEFORE I name them. Anyways,**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 5: Training

Even though no-one saw him, Nico had gone on the tour with everyone else, but melted into the shadows, of course. He wasn't in the mood to be attacked by flirting girls, and he wanted to study everyone carefully without being accused of being a stalker.

They were interesting. That was all Nico could think about the group, and he wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way yet. Sure, not one of them had suddenly burst into to tears or had a mental breakdown yet, but they had be whinging and complaining ever since they got here.

Except for Anastasia and Frankie.

He didn't really know what to make of those two, acting like it was the best thing ever to be kidnapped and forced into joining an army. And when Anastasia had picked up the twin blades – he was the only one on board, apart from Hestia maybe, who knew what the substance was.

Stygian ice. It was dark, very dark, but had jagged bits of white into it, like glass that had received a crack, running like icy veins through it, and was very uncommon to find a weapon like that. In fact, it was the only weapon they had on board that was made from the ice, mainly because no-one liked having a freezing weapon that could possibly suck your life source out of you at any moment. Yeah, that little fact often put people of it.

Everyone except _her_. She just plucked them from the wall and slipped them into her hair like it was something she did every day (if she did, then Nico was seriously worried about her mental health) and had seemed _pleased_ to own them. No-one ever wanted to own Underworld weapons, except offspring of Hades maybe, so Nico was even more confused. One thing was for sure. He had to keep an eye on her.

LINEBREAK

"So today is your first day of training," Claudine stated, standing on top of a practice horse in the big gym/sword arena/weaponry. All of the teens stood in a line facing her, some looking confidant (Lewis) and others looking less so (Frankie).

Sport had never really been her thing, she was more about music, and Frankie wondered what "training" Claudine had in mind. The fact that Claudine was one of the least sporty people she knew gave her a spark of reassurance, but still was worried when she looked around the room of infinite exercise.

"Each day, we focus on a different Olympian," Claudine explained, while pacing along the horse's back, twiddling a small throwing knife between her fingers.

"That way, the gods and goddesses who will soon bless you, can see your strengths and weaknesses, which will alter their decisions."

"Today we'll be studying Athena."

A few sighs of relief left the group and Claudine smiled.

"Athena's not all books and intelligence, y'know. She is also the goddess of battle strategies. Which means," Claudine suddenly turned around and threw the knife that she had been holding and in got stuck in the wooden board that the teens were leaning against, narrowly missing Jack's ear, and he gulped nosily.

Claudine grinned at that and went to collect her weapon.

"You need to be aware. At. All. Times. Got it?"

A few nods and shocked faces later, Claudine grinned, and popped a bubble with her bright pink bubble gum.

"Let the fun begin."

LINEBREAK

The training was split into two parts – Mental and Physical. The group of twelve started with Physical in the morning, and Mental after lunch. After they had feasted on about fifty kilograms of food, Claudine led the teens into the board room for the first time since their arrival, and they all sat down, wondering what they could possibly learn from Athena.

Standing up at the front, Claudine turned around and placed a small white object with an arch on the table, before turning back to the group to explain.

"For the mental part of training, I will get you a child of the god or goddess to teach you different things about their parent. And since today is Athena, you are going to talk to her daughter, Annabeth."

Switching on the machine, a small rainbow shone out, **(A/N I only wrote in the machine because I got given this for Christmas a few years ago, and I thought it was convenient :D) **and Claudine threw in a small coin, muttering a few words.

At that moment, all twelve teens expected a magic firework show or something, maybe a magic portal at least, but instead they were greeted by a video of a blond girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Hello everyone. Since Claudine has chosen you lot to be our secret weapon, I expect no messing around. This isn't a game, and that is something you all must keep in mind. Athena does not have direct magical properties, but if she blesses you, then your senses will be sharper, thinking more strategic, strikes with weapons more accurate and planned…"

Annabeth went on for a few more hours, showing them different examples of battle plans and blueprints while everyone took notes. Claudine was pleased that no one was fooling around like they would normally do in classes back at their school, and at that moment, she knew that she had chosen the right twelve.

LINEBREAK **(Wow, I'm doing a lot of line breaks this chapter :S)**

As the week progressed, the training in the morning became more or less the same. Rock climbing, arena fighting, archery, they all melted into one after the first few days. But after everyone had finished their lunch was when all the different cool things about the gods were revealed.

After Athena, they learnt about Aphrodite from Selena, Hephaestus from Beckendorf, Hades from Nico (he was the only informer they saw in person), Demeter from Katie, Apollo from Michael and Ares from Clarissa, until an entire week had gone past.

The group had changed quite dramatically; they were in better shape, Tara didn't completely resent Claudine for kidnapping her (but that didn't mean she was over it. Claudine was going to pay) and everyone worked together better.

At their old school, Tara was Little Miss Popular, and everyone looked up to her as their Queen-Bee in Jimmy Choos, not really caring about the 'less important' people and their say.

But now, they were actually tolerating and even collaborating with one an other, not caring about some dumb status quo or its rules, and it was nice to watch.

Nico had been taking notes on the group from the shadows since day one, and they had defiantly changed for the better.

_Then it's back to square one as soon as they get their powers,_ Nico thought glumly, as he thought about the demigods at Camp. Those who were children of the big three (or more accurately, Poseidon and Zeus) were always looked up to as leaders. It was completely unfair and very judgemental, and since Nico was a son of Hades, he was constantly looked at as scum.

He felt sorry for the person who got blessed by Hades.

LINBREAK

Frankie pulled out another draw, and sighed. All evening she had been looking for an iPod, and still no luck.

She silently cursed herself for leaving her own back at home, as her iPod was basically the source of any powers she had. It was like her _soul_ was in it, basically. Claudine had promised that she would get Nico to shadow travel her to get it back, but he was on business at the moment (that made him sound around thirty), and wouldn't be back until Claiming night.

Claiming night.

That was only a few days away now, and Frankie wasn't sure if she was excited or scared. What powers would she get? Would she be able to use them easily? What would happen after they were claimed? What if she couldn't do it?

Questions buzzed around her head in a nervous flutter, and it took a second to push her thoughts away.

_It'll be fine,_ Frankie thought, over and over again, trying to convince herself. _I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be- whaaaat?_

While sorting out her thoughts, Frankie had accidently walked away from the room she was in, and was now standing on one side of the deck, with Claudine stood at the other end, talking to thin air.

Frankie frowned. She knew that Claudine was a little nuts, but even she didn't talk to nothing,

Frankie then just shrugged, and walked back along the corridor to continue her search for an iPod. Claudine wasn't labelled as crazy for nothing.

"What? Are you sure? I–I mean- what if you made a mistake- did you-" Claudine could feel her breath becoming short, and was becoming dizzy and light headed

"Claudine, I'm positive. I would have been able to spot your sister in a crowd, and she was by herself. I'm sorry, but there was no mistaking it. Your sister is dead."

Tears were now falling rapidly and Claudine's voice was more choked than before.

"D-Do yo-you think it-"

"Think that it was Luke? Positive. He knew that killing your sister would make you weak, which is why you need to prove him wrong. You need to stay strong, no matter what."

Claudine stayed silent, before bursting into heavy sobs and was pulled into a hug by Nico, who was comforting her and rubbing her back gently. She was his best friend, and he hated seeing her like this, but it was better she let it all out now, instead of in front of the twelve. He doubted that they would fully understand.

After a few minuets, Claudine's tears subsided away and Nico pulled away from the hug, still holding her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"Better?"

Claudine wiped her eyes, and nodded, face like stone.

"Luke is going down. This time, it's personal."

**Maybe not my longest chapter, but I felt that I had to update soon, because I didn't want to leave it for about a billion years like last time, so YEAH.**

**And I know maybe not much happened this chapter, but I felt things were going really slow, and next chapter is the end of training and CLAIMING :O exciting, right? :D**

**Virtual cookies for those who review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(darn, they look more like buttons :S) **

**Pls review, xoxo Phoenyx **


End file.
